Five times
by irishcookie
Summary: Real title: Five times Dyson protected her - and the one time Kenzi saved his ass.  Just what it says on the tin.  ONESHOT - COMPLETE


**Five Times Dyson protected Kenzi – and the one time she saved his ass.**

**Author's Note: **Apparently I cannot resist a "Five Times" prompt even if it has me writing a more sombre approach to Dyson and Kenzi. Oh well, you have to try new things! Hopefully you all enjoy this! Written for **avaritia_90** at the **lostgirl_tv**'s comment ficathon

**i.**

When he opens the trunk of the beat up car and hauls her out without any pretence, she is filled with sweet relief.

(She really didn't want to have to pee her pants next to a dead body).

**ii.**

Despite breaking his promise, Kenzi clings to him as the afternoon chill sweeps through the cemetery.

Dyson is warm and full of hope. She can feel her body shutting down but she does not correct him. Perhaps she even starts to believe him when her later makes her tea and sits with her as she coughs up blood.

After it is all over and she is inhaling a burger (Trick assures her it is foot free), her eyes find Dyson across the bar. He looks exhausted, relieved, happy.

She smiles - and decides to keep her promise never to tell anyone that he did in fact wolf out and lie on her feet.

**iii.**

Kenzi thinks she has probably had one too many.

Seeing as how she has never let that stop her before, she orders another. Trick is either too busy to care or knows better than to question her decision. Tiny girl human she may be – but she knows how to argue with the best of them.

She is nursing her potent concoction when it happens.

At first she is flattered when the handsome stranger sits down at her with a 'how you doin' grin. She soon learns that the handsome stranger is in fact a handsome insect who is more interested in draining her of her bodily fluids then buying her another drink.

Thankfully, Dyson recognizes said bug before he can do any real harm, inserting himself between predator and prey. She is swaying in her seat; stifling giggles with the back of her hand as Dyson calmly tells her devoted devourer that she is just not interested.

Afterwards he insists on driving her home, and giving her a lecture on the dangers of dangling food in front of a starving mob.

(Her giggles turn to full blown laughter).

**iv.**

Three days after she invokes Baba Yaga, she finds herself face to face with one of her damned.

Her first instinct is to run but he doesn't let her. In fact, he insists that she sit down and hear him out. Considering the last time they truly talked he yelled at her when he wasn't glowering in the corner, she is a little hesitant to do ask he asks.

She balls her hands tightly together, her nail digging into her skin as she sits. For a moment he just looks at her and she has to force herself not to squirm. She expects more yelling, or at the very least more allusions to weakness that is her humanity.

Instead he apologizes – for yelling at her in the first place (although she kind of understands his frustration – there are only so many kicks to the balls a man can endure in a twenty-four hour period).

She is silent for a time feeling her guilt fester until she can no longer hold it in. She tells him everything – how much she misses him, how it feels as if he never cared in the first place (and that she is just an extension of Bo). By the time she is done, she feels foolish, wishing nothing more than to go home and forget she ever opened her mouth in the first place.

He takes her in his arms. She expects it to feel different somehow.

It doesn't.

**v.**

Bo has been missing for a little over ten hours before Kenzi does something rash.

She has worn a groove into the floor of their home (not that it would have taken much); she has tried all the usual spots; she has even threatened Fae three times the size of her.

And not even the tiniest hint of where her best friend might be.

With a little liquid courage she finds herself in front of the Ash hurling accusations while he sits impassively, the only sign of life being the occasional twitch of his mouth. She has it in her mind to rip his eyes out when strong arms lock around her like steel bands and root her to the spot.

Dyson – seemingly out of nowhere.

He begs forgiveness in her name while she seethes. The Ash clearly has no interest in accepting – instead going on at great length at the audacity of some _humans_ to run around unchecked. The more he speaks, the more Kenzi realizes he intends to put a stop to it. For the first time since she scaled the fence and sprinted across the front lawn with guards on her heels a flicker of fear pools in her stomach.

Feeling as if the noose is tightening she struggles against Dyson in hopes of retreating. He responds by sinking his teeth into the tender flesh of her forearm. She lets out an ungodly screech, her eyes flashing as she turns on Dyson –

- only to notice how the Ash's guards have now stepped back.

The notion that forms in her head is cemented when the Ash instructs Dyson to exert better control over _his _human. She puts up little fight when Dyson pulls her to the safety of his car.

They don't take about it.

Her wound never heals properly, leaving behind a livid scar that she accessorizes to cover.

It has been three days since Bo returned.

Kenzi knows deep down that there is something wrong but she can't bring herself to question it. She is too afraid to find out the answer. She tiptoes around the Fae in the room and spends more time at the Dal then she should.

She is a little tipsy (but not drunk – she can't bring herself to loose total control when she isn't quite be sure that she can trust her best friend anymore) when she returns home. She can hear Bo.

And Dyson.

At first she thinks they are finally putting aside the whole 'I can no longer love you because I lost that part of me' mess and are reuniting the good old fashioned way. She is prepared to seek refuge elsewhere for the night (surely she can scam Trick into letting her occupy his secret underground lair) when she notices the tone of Dyson's pleas.

He is not coaxing - he is begging for mercy.

She finds them locked together, Bo firmly in control. She is inhaling deeply, Dyson's life flowing freely into her open mouth. He is bucking his hips, struggling even as he grows weaker. For a moment Kenzi stands there as if frozen.

Dyson looks near death.

Kenzi springs to life.

She calls for Bo, telling her stop. Her cries increase in volume, in urgency but seem to fall on deaf ears. She reaches out to touch Bo's shoulder, hoping the contact will snap her out of whatever has come over her. Instead she finds herself tossed aside. Pain wracks her body and instinct takes over.

Kenzi's hand reaches out as she scrambles to her feet. It closes around a bat and she swings hard. Bo slumps and the connection is broken. She watches in horror as a trickle of blood moves slowly down Bo's forehead to land on Dyson's rapidly moving chest.

She slinks to the floor as Dyson (slow to move) places Bo on her back. She can see that Bo is breathing. But that does not negate the fact that she hit her friend, her very best friend, hard enough that she might have killed her if she were another plain old human.

She hurt Bo.

Dyson finally seems to notice that she is there, that she is wracked with shame and guilt over her actions. He approaches her carefully, like one would a wounded animal. He speaks calmly, telling her Bo is infected, that she can be fixed, that they will help her back to normal.

She is huddled against him watching Bo's breathing become steadier before she truly believes him.

Without thinking, her fingers slip beneath the bright red scarf to stroke the scar beneath.


End file.
